


Ima hikiyoseyou (Now let’s draw closer)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gossip, Love, M/M, Meddling, Playing Cupid, Relationship Advice, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “So? Why don’t you just do him already?”Hearing what Kei had said, Daiki raised his eyes to check who he was talking to.And it was him, which really, really worried him.





	Ima hikiyoseyou (Now let’s draw closer)

**Title:** Ima hikiyoseyou (Now let’s draw closer)

 **Characters:** Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke, Inoo Kei, Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri, Nakajima Yuto, Okamoto Keito

 **Pairing:** Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 2.893

**Prompt:[336\. Unfathomable truth](http://vogue91.blogspot.it/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**N/A:** The title is from Arioka Daiki’s and Yamada Ryosuke’s My Girl.

 

It was kind of rare for the nine of them to be all together outside of work.

Not that they didn’t try; but every time they did, there was always someone otherwise engaged with dramas, or interviews, or whatever work stuff they had planned.

So when Hikaru had called them that night, asking if they wanted to have dinner at his place, they had all been surprised at the fact that they had actually managed to gather at the same spot at the same time.

“So, Kota. I think it’s only fair that you give a speech.”

They were all sitting at the tables Hikaru had joined in the living room, a little crammed to tell the truth, and they were waiting to finally start with it when their host had decided to tease his friend.

“But I’m hungry.” Yamada complained, eying the sushi in front of him.

“Well, if you ask me I think Hikka is right. It’s so rare for all of us to be together, I think a speech it’s mandatory.” Yuto added, bringing an arm around Hikaru’s shoulders, his boyfriend bowing a little toward him.

“I really have nothing to say though.” Yabu pointed out, eying the food just like Yamada was; then he moved his gaze to Daiki, who shook his head and sighed.

“Fine, fine. I may as well play the part of the eldest, since you’re all so useless.” he said.

“Go, Chibi!” Yuri mocked him, sneering.

“Right. Now, I think it’s great that we’ve finally managed to be all here together, tonight. It hardly ever happens, but I think we can all be grateful for these chances we get, and use them to grow even closer than we already are.” he started to say, when Yaotome interrupted him.

“Don’t forget to thank the man who’s made it possible.”

“...and of course we should all be grateful to Hikaru for inviting us over, without him we wouldn’t be here tonight.” Daiki added, shaking his head. “Well, if there’s nothing else to add, I figure we might as well eat.”

“That’s why you’re my favourite.” Yamada commented, smiling ear to ear and grabbing his chopsticks.

“Don’t we know that.” he heard Chinen say, the younger sitting next to him; Ryosuke opened his eyes wide, looking at him.

“What was that Yuri?” he asked, then he turned to check if Arioka had heard as well. But Daiki, sitting at the other side of him, was talking about something with Yuya, and didn’t pay them any attention.

Yuri, in turn, smiled to him while he started to eat.

“Nothing, Ryo-chan.” he said, innocently. “Let’s leave something to talk about for dessert, alright?”

Ryosuke looked pretty puzzled, but he chose not to mind what his bandmate had said.

He had known him long enough to know how much he enjoyed teasing, so he wasn’t too worried.

Not even when he saw him exchanging a knowing look with Kei, sitting in front of him.

 

~

 

“So? Why don’t you just do him already?”

Hearing what Kei had said, Daiki raised his eyes to check who he was talking to.

And it was him, which really, really worried him.

“What are you talking about, Kei-chan?” he asked, putting down the mug of coffee he was drinking, now regretting of not having accepted something stronger.

The BEST members were sitting on the couch and armchairs in the living room, while Yuto had gone with the 7 to his and Hikaru’s bedroom to show them some new videogame.

Arioka wished he had joined them.

“Ryosuke.” the elder specified, and the younger saw Kota next to him raise his eyes on his boyfriend, but he didn’t scold him. Instead, he chuckled.

“Isn’t this the part where you intervene to tell him not to be inappropriate?” he asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“I'm sorry Dai-chan, you’re right.” Yabu replied. “Kei, you could’ve phrased that better.” he told the younger man, who laughed lightly and nodded.

“What Kei meant.” Yuya interrupted them. “Was that since the two of you seem to be so _close_ , we were all wondering if you had any plan of doing something about it.”

“Yeah, like doing him.” Hikaru concluded, and then looked at his bandmates as to challenge them to tell him he was wrong.

Daiki felt cornered. He had truly been grateful for the fact that they could all be together, but now he really wished he hadn't come. It wasn’t pleasant to have them all gang up on him.

“Where is this even coming from?” he asked, wincing, then he leant over and tore the glass Yuya was drinking from away from his hands. He didn’t really know what was in it, but he felt he needed it.

“Well, we’ve always known you and Yamada have a nice connection. But lately you seem even closer than usual.” Yabu pointed out, pouring some more liquor in a glass and handing it to Yuya.

“And it’s not like he would mind it if you were to do something. When we were juniors he had this huge crush on you.” Takaki added, smiling slyly when Daiki turned to look at him, his eyes wide open.

Now he was interested.

“What do you mean he had a crush on me?” he asked.

“Oh, you bet he did. All he could talk about was you back then.” Kei confirmed, grimacing. “He was seriously annoying, going on and on about how cool you were, how nice, how beautiful.” he chuckled. “I suppose that was then. But trust me, some things never go away.”

“Anyway.” Hikaru intervened, seeing the youngest of them blushing. “We noticed there’s something more between the two of you lately. I don’t know, perhaps it’s the song. It’s quiet charming to see the two of you sing it, I have to give that to the writers.” he smirked, arching his eyebrows.

Daiki sighed theatrically, shaking his head.

“So what, are you fangirls now? We sang a song together so now I should...” he paused, embarrassed. “Do him, as Kei so politely said?”

“Come on Dai-chan, it’s not the song.” Yabu told him, moving Kei from his lap and going to sit next to him, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Can you honestly tell us you aren't interested in the slightest? Because if you say you’re not we believe you, and we’ll get off your case. But, if you are, we’re your friends and we just thought we should’ve told you.”

“For your own good.” Yuya added.

“Because we love the both of you.” Kei pointed out, barely managing to hold out a laughter.

Daiki had the very weird feeling that they were messing with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much.

“Well, thank you very much for telling me, then.” he muttered, taking a sip from his glass. That thing was definitely too strong for his taste.

“What do you mean thank you very much? So? Do you like Ryo-chan or not?” Hikaru asked, and now all four pair of their eyes were on him, and it was his time to sneer.

“Bet you’d love to know that, wouldn't you?”

 

~

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sure I got that wrong Yuri, could you please repeat?”

Yuto and Keito might have been smart enough to decide to take this easy, but it was far from Chinen to be scared by the elder’s reaction.

“I said you should do something to get Dai-chan into your pants. And soon, also.” he said, spelling the words as clearly as possible.

He was sitting on the bed and Yuto, sitting next to him, deemed it better to get up and join Keito on the chaise by the door, in case Yamada was going to decide to throw something at the youngest of them.

But Ryosuke was doing his best to look amused.

“And why do you reckon I should?” he asked Yuri, arching an eyebrow.

“Because it seems clear to me that he wants to, but you know him: he’s not going to unless you make the first move, the two of you have been friends for too long for him to risk it without being sure you want this too.” he explained. “And, also, you could use it. You’ve been pretty on edge, lately.”

Ryosuke opened his eyes wide, and he finally grabbed a pillow from the chair he was sitting on and threw it at the younger.

Yuto smirked, satisfied with himself.

“Well Ryo-chan, he’s not wrong.” he intervened. “No, I don’t mean you needing it. Couldn’t care less, really. But I think you and Dai-chan click somehow, and it’d be a waste not to find out where it would lead, wouldn’t it?” he asked.

Yamada looked at them, more and more surprised.

“You’ve been talking about us behind our backs, haven’t you?” he hissed, and the answer came from the guilty looks on their faces. “With the others, too?” again, they kept quiet, and that was enough. Ryosuke sighed theatrically. “So, is that why we’re here now and they’re back in the living room? Divide and conquer?” he said. “Unbelievable.”

“I told them it was stupid.” muttered Keito, slightly shifting to the side so that Yuto was going to cover him in case of retaliation on Yamada’s part.

“It is, Keito.” the other stated, his eyes back on Yuri. “Why does it seem clear to you he wants me, anyway? We’re friends, and Daiki’s that way with everyone. He doesn’t have any particular attention for me.” he stated, crossing his arms and staring at the youngest, as if challenging him to contradict him.

And Yuri had never been one to shy away from a challenge.

“Oh, come on Ryosuke!” he said, loud. “Let me reveal this unfathomable truth to you: Dai-chan doesn’t act the same way with all of us as he does you. He may like to pamper us, but he spoils you. And he’s always looking for you when he doesn’t see you, he always talks to you first even when we’re all together. You can’t say you never noticed. Especially since you do the exact same thing.” he finished, leaning back against the headrest and looking at the other two, looking for support.

Yamada looked at them too, and even though his expression was scary enough right now, Chinen’s was always scarier.

“Ryo, we just wanted to tell you how we see it because we’re your friends. We don’t care what you do with it, but we just thought you may also not have noticed that, so we pointed that out. Take the information and do as you please. We won’t say a word further on the matter, unless you want us to.” Yuto told him, and Keito next to him nodded vigorously, apparently happier to side with Yuto’s softer stand than with Yuri’s.

The latter looked disappointed, and sighed theatrically.

“Yes. What they said, I guess.” he winced, then he paused for a moment. “Just... can you tell us if we’re right? I mean, you do like him, don’t you?” he asked, unable to mask his curiosity, and unaware of Yuto’s disapproving stare.

Yamada smiled though, for the first time since they had taken on the subject.

“Do I? I wonder...”

 

~

 

_“Dai-chan, why don’t you give Ryosuke a ride home?”_

And if Yuri had hoped to be subtle, he had miserably failed.

But once they were all back together he had Yuya to defend him no matter what he said, so he had felt confident enough to make that suggestion.

The approving look on Kei’s face had told Yamada that he had been right, and that Daiki must’ve undergone a very similar attack from their friends.

He got in the car, cursing them. He had no idea what they had told him, and he wasn’t too eager to find out either, but somehow he had to go back home, and he was sure that no one else of his friends was going to help him escape the car ride with Arioka.

They kept quiet for a while, Daiki apparently focused on the road, Yamada’s eyes looking out the window, thoughtfully.

He turned though, when he heard the elder laugh.

“So.” he started. “Did they get to you too?” he asked, glimpsing at him.

Ryosuke winced.

“Of course they did. You know them, they think they’re so smart. It’s not like we’ve ever messed with any of them, have we? I don’t remember any intervention for Yuto when we all thought he and Hikaru should’ve gotten together. Nor we ever said anything to Yuri or Yuya. I really wish I knew why they decided we needed their help.”

Arioka laughed again, light.

“They really must think we’re a match made in heaven.” he said, softly, and Yamada was grateful that he was such a careful driver, because if he had looked at him he would've seen him blush. 

“Well, it’s not for them to decide.” he muttered, crossing his arms and shifting uncomfortably on the seat.

“No, it’s not.” Daiki confirmed, thoughtful, but then he smiled. “They were useful anyway, though. They’ve told me something that I found pretty interesting.”

“Did they now?” Yamada said, trying to sound nonchalant, while his mind worked fast to think about what they could’ve told him, and coming up empty.

“Yep.” the elder smiled, sly. “Kei and Yuya were saying something about when we were juniors. They seem to think that you had a crush on me.”

And there Yamada openly groaned, and didn’t even think of denying.

“I'm going to kill them. Painfully.” he whined.

“Please, don’t. It’s the only nice thing I’ve heard all night.” Daiki told him, then they timely stopped at a traffic light, so that he could turn and look at the younger. “Why did you never say it to me?” he asked, his voice even more tender than usual, clearly trying not to upset him.

“What was the point? I was a kid. I was thirteen back then and you were fifteen. It seemed a huge difference at the time.” he shrugged, still not looking at him.

The light became green, and Daiki had to avert his eyes as well.

“Well, I wish I had known. It would've been nice to.” he commented.

Ryosuke was starting to feel like he was losing this, even though he was aware it wasn’t a competition. Still, he felt compelled to say something to save himself.

“Well, the guys also said you have a particular attention toward me, and that it shows clearly. So I don’t think I’m the only one who should’ve said something sooner, right?”

“You sound awfully confident for someone who went telling Kei how nice and beautiful I was.” the elder replied, sneering.

Yamada was about to say something not very polite to him, when he realized they had arrived in front of his building. Daiki parked the car, then turned toward him.

“Do you still feel that way?” he asked, his voice now sweeter.

Ryosuke sighed theatrically.

“I figure you know the answer to that question already, don’t you?”

“I do. But I figure it’d be nice to hear it from you.” he said, then kept looking at him, waiting.

“Fine.” Yamada bent his legs, kneeling on the seat and turning toward him, staring deeply into his eyes. “You first.” he asked then, arching his eyebrows.

“I’ve got no problem at all, you should know that.” Daiki pointed out. “It’s true I have particular attentions toward you. And I should, shouldn’t I? You’re the one I care about the most.” he said, confident, and Yamada knew there was no running away from this anymore.

“Of course I am.” he murmured. “Well, alright. I still find you nice. And... beautiful, I suppose.” he added, wincing.

Daiki laughed, then nodded.

“That’ll do, I guess.” he said, then he leant over him and pressed their lips together, bringing a hand behind his head to hold him close, even though the younger had no intention to pull away whatsoever.

When they parted they looked at each other, and both of them were smiling.

They got off the car, walking idly toward the building’s front door. Once they were close enough, Daiki took Ryosuke’s hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Dai-chan...” the younger asked once they were in the hall, thoughtful. He was trying to remember the big word Yuri had used, since he had liked it quite a bit. “When do you think we should tell them the unfathomable truth?” he asked, and the other laughed at the use of the word.

“That we’ve been together for the past few months?” he asked, sly, leaning over and kissing him again. “I’d let some time go by. Or they’ll think it was all because of them, and we don’t really want to give them the satisfaction, do we?”

Yamada laughed, bringing his arms around his neck, looking at him.

“No, we don’t. We’d never get them off our case.” he confirmed, and kissed him again and again and again, all the way up to his apartment.

It had been nice to keep this a secret for a while, he thought.

And it was going to be so funny to tell their friends they had discovered something that Yamada and Daiki had found out a very long time ago.

Wasn’t so unfathomable after all, was it?


End file.
